


such sweet sorrow

by admiralgane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mention of blood, Mpreg, PIV Sex, Prekerb, Prekerberos, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans!Keith, afab language, one line mention of past shadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralgane/pseuds/admiralgane
Summary: Keith and Shiro come together before the launch
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	such sweet sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redux of an old twitter thread of mine! It can be found [here (x)](https://twitter.com/admiralgane/status/1138310701162913792)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/admiralgane)

It happens suddenly, without room for thought. One moment, they’re laughing half-heartedly at a joke that fails to mask their anxieties, while the next, they’re on a collision course towards each other. The tension between them is desperate and gnawing, a painful thing in their chests that tells them this is it, your last chance, do _somethinganythingdoit._

Neither of them is really sure who moved first, but neither do they care. There’s barely any air between them as their lips meet, moving over each other fervently. Shiro tears at Keith’s uniform, the desire to feel smooth skin as opposed to starched cloth is an ache that he feels somewhere behind his ribcage. His hands fumble with the buttons, unsteady with all the things left unsaid between them. 

As soon as Shiro finally, _finally_ , has Keith laid out underneath him, naked and gorgeous and all his, he pauses. Their breathing is heavy in the silence of Shiro’s room. 

“I - we shouldn’t be doing this.” He finally says, his chest heaving as he leans over Keith’s lithe body, his hands holding Keith by the wrists. “I just broke up with Adam and you’re still a kid and -“ 

Shiro’s protests are cut off when Keith breaks his grip to grab his hand and guides it down, over his body, towards his dripping cunt. 

“Shiro.... Enough with your morality bullshit. Shut up and fuck me already.” 

It’s hard to say no to Keith. It’s always been hard to say no to Keith, Shiro supposes. That’s part of the reason he’s in this situation in the first place, isn’t it? So of course, when faced with Keith’s tight virgin cunt, glistening with his own wetness, Shiro can’t say no. He bows his head and sucks Keith’s clit into his mouth, working it gently between his lips. 

His fingers stroke up and down Keith’s creamy thighs, running over his soft skin before settling between Keith’s legs. He can’t help but tease a little, his fingertips just barely grazing Keith’s folds. Keith whimpers, aching for more. He smirks against Keith’s folds and runs a finger through the gathered wetness before pushing it deep inside his core. He eases his finger out gently, toying with Keith’s folds while lavishing his clit with his tongue.

All Keith can do is squirm. 

“Please, Shiro... give it to me. I need you. I need you inside me, need you to fill me up until I can’t breathe.” 

Shiro shushes him quietly. “Baby, I can’t. Not yet. This hole,” he swirls his fingers around Keith’s entrance, “it’s so little. I don’t want to destroy it. It’s never taken anything as big as my cock.” He places a kiss on Keith’s thigh and adds a finger. “It’s never taken anything bigger than your finger, has it?”

Keith’s breathing is ragged, but he nods slowly as Shiro continues to play with his folds. 

“Hnnggg aah! Mm... once... once, I tried to take a dildo but...” he trails off as Shiro presses another finger deep inside him, his mouth agape and his voice gone. 

“But what, sweetheart?” Shiro pumps his fingers slowly, rubbing them against the soft, warm walls of Keith’s cunt. “Was it too big for you? Too big for your little pussy?” 

Keith bites his lip, his face flushing as Shiro chuckles. 

“Bet I’m even bigger than that dildo, baby. We’ve gotta be careful.” He rubs his thumb across Keith’s clit as he curls his fingers inside of him. 

“What did you think about when you were trying to take that dildo?” He asks, almost certain of the answer but wanting to hear Keith say it nonetheless. 

“You! Always you, Shiro!” He cries out. 

“That’s my boy...” 

“I imagined it was your cock, rubbing against my hole and forcing itself inside,” Keith continues. 

Shiro can’t hold back his moan. 

“Fuck, baby. You can’t just say things like that-“ 

“I imagined it was you fucking me so hard I couldn’t breathe.” Keith carries on, a little more confident after seeing Shiro lose even the smallest bit of composure at his words. 

“Knew you had a huge cock, wanted it so fucking badly.” 

That gives Shiro pause. He raises his body up to look Keith in the eyes. 

“How’d you know? Tell me.” 

Keith shifts a little underneath him, his gaze cast down. 

“I won’t fuck you if you don’t tell me.” Shiro pulls his hand away. 

“No, please! Shiro, no.” He hesitates for a moment before continuing. “I - I saw you with Adam one night. I was about to knock on your door but it was open and - and I saw. Saw you fucking him so hard he was crying. Wanted so badly to be him...”

“Fuck...” 

The thought of Keith, his sweet little virgin Keith, seeing him with Adam and using it as fodder for his own fantasies turns Shiro’s blood to fire and he knows he can’t hold back any longer. He flips the boy over, lines his cock up with his tight hole and fucks in hard. 

The first press inside is complete bliss. Keith’s sweet cunt is a vise around his cock, completely overwhelming. Shiro has to take a moment to remember to breathe. Slowly, he runs his hands up Keith’s back, across his shoulders, and down his arms. His touch is delicate, a gentle whisper across Keith’s skin that sends a shiver running through his body. But Shiro’s tenderness does not preclude the tightness of his grip. He holds Keith down by the wrists, his hands firm and unyielding as he fucks in strong and deep.

He either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care that Keith is bleeding a little around his cock and, judging by the moans, neither does Keith. All Keith cares about is being fucked so hard by the man of his dreams that he forgets his own name. 

Keith’s eyes glisten, his mouth agape, as Shiro pulls him back onto his cock. 

“ _Fuck._ You’re so wet for me, baby. So wet and tight and perfect.”

Keith can only whimper. 

“I don’t think I can last much longer,” Shiro mutters. He feels like a teenager again, about to come far too quickly.

“Come inside me, Shiro, please…. I need it, want to be filled with you…” Keith clutches the sheets, gripping so hard he’s afraid he might tear them as Shiro drives himself deeper and deeper inside his wet heat. 

“Shit, the mouth on you…” The thought of coming inside Keith was the only thing on his mind. Keith, face pressed into the mattress and his ass in the air. Keith, pussy loose and well-fucked. Keith, leaking Shiro’s come. 

Adam had always insisted on condoms. He never wanted to deal with the mess, he said. Too much of a hassle. This would be something he shared with Keith, and Keith alone. 

“Shiro, _please_!” Keith’s body shakes with exertion, his arms trembling with every thrust. Holding himself up is taking every ounce of strength that he has. 

At Keith’s cry, Shiro crashes over the edge, emptying himself inside Keith’s sweet cunt. He groans as he pushes himself further in as he comes, determined to mark Keith as deep as he can. He presses his forehead to the back of Keith’s neck, his chest heaving, as he lets himself come down. 

Slowly, he wraps his hand around Keith’s body to rub at his clit. Keith squirms a little at his touch. 

“Mnnng… too sensitive…” Keith whines and lets his body flop to the mattress. He rolls over and reaches out to grab at Shiro’s arms and pulls him down next to him. 

Keith nestles himself into Shiro’s chest and lets himself drift off, warm and sated, wrapped up in the arms of the man he’s always been in love with. 

He doesn’t say a word as he intertwines his fingers with Shiro’s. He doesn’t say a word when, once he’s not so sensitive, Shiro dips his fingers into his hole to scoop out the come that’s leaking out.

He doesn’t say a word as he watches the Kerberos mission launch. 

And he doesn’t say a word when, a few months later, he’s got a hand on his swollen belly as he watches _PILOT ERROR_ flash across the screen.


End file.
